Hass Liebe und Sehnsucht!
by ShadowSilver13
Summary: Einen paar der verstozenen Elben gehren nach Düsterwald zurück!Und Legolas steht zwischen den Fronten!


Es ist das gleiche wie immer drop ich verdiene (leider) kein Geld hiermit und mir gehört (auch leider) kein Karagter oder irgendwelche anderen Sachen (Namen, Staate, Landschaften etc.) der hier aus Herr der Ringe ist!

Legolas streifte durch die Wälder Düsterwalds. Er bewegte sich geräuschlos wie ein Schatten den man nicht war nahm. Er schien sich fast perfekt in die Natur einzugliedern.

Legolas genoss die ruhe in den Wäldern. Seine kriestal blauen Augen suchen den Wald aber als wolle er für immer diesen Anblick in seinem Gedächtnis speichern.

Es schien schon fast so als würde der Geist von ihm die Schatten jagen die die Sonnenstrahlen auf den weichen Waldboden warfen.

Legolas genoss die Momente. Seid den Ringkrieg suchte er oft die Einsamkeit in den Wäldern.

Legolas kannte die Wälder gut doch es überraschte ihn immer wieder wie sich der Wald in den Jahren veränderte. Wie im Frühjahr wo die Bäume nur so von Leben strotzten genauso wie im Winter wen sich die Bäumen unter der last des Schnees wogen.

Legolas kam an eine Lichtung und wandte seinen Blick auf einen kleinen Bach.

Der Bach schien in Leoglas Ohren zu singen. Legolas Augen erfassten einen Schatten der im Bach lag zu. Überrascht ging er auf den Schatten zu und erkannte schnell das es sich dabei um einen verletzten Elben handelte.

Er schien flach zu atmen jäh näher Legolas sich ihm näherte merkte er das dieser wohl von jemanden überfallen sein musste.

Der Fremde schien von Fieber heimgesucht. Legolas konnte nun feine Schweizperlchen auf den Gesicht des Fremden ausmachen.

Legolas kniete sich neben ihn nieder und hob ihn sachte aus dem Wasser.

„Wer seit ihr?" begann Legolas bekam aber als antwort nur ein gegurgele.

Legolas suchte den Blick des Fremden. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ihn diesen Moment wurde der Blick des Fremden trüb. Er schien sich immer weiter zu entfernen bis er schließlich unter Legolas Händen weg sickerte.

Leoglas nahm eine Hand und schloss den fremden seine Augenlieder für immer...

„………" Leoglas wollte etwas sagen nur seine Kehle schien wie durch Geisterhand zugeschnurrt. Was war hier nur passiert!

„Was!" Leoglas drehte sich um. „…Salthin…"

Leoglas schaute sich um und sah wie ein anderer Elb auf ihn zukam. „Er ist…ähm…" begann Legolas wurde aber doch von den anderen zu Seite geschubst.

Er konnte nur stumm zu sehen der Elb Salthin den Puls maß und dann voll Trauer seinen Kopf sengte.

Minuten vergingen Legolas kamen sie aber vor wie Stunden wen nicht wie Tage.

Ein Windhauch wirbelte Legolas seine Harre ins Gesicht. Der Wind rasselte durchs Gras und durch die Baumwipfel. Der Wind löste die Stille.

Der Fremde fing an vor sich hin zu murmeln. Legolas konnte die Worte nicht hören vielleicht wollte er es auch gar nicht…vielleicht….

Legolas stand immer noch mit den Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtet da. Er bemerkte erst den Fremden vor sich als der Elb ihn anschrie „Was hast du getan! Wieso! Was hat er dir getan? Nur weil du aus Düsterwald kommst? Ich weiß wir dürften hier nicht sein! Er wollte seine Geliebte sehen! Und…UND ihr töte ihn! Wieso nur!"

Legolas erhob den Blick probierte den aber den Blick des anderen auszuweichen. „Ich war es nicht! Glaubt mir bitte!"

Der andere schien immer noch nicht zu frieden Legolas sah in nun aus an mit aber immer noch seinen Blick. Er schien mit den Tränen zu kämpfen „Bitte weint nicht!" probierte er nun in Mitleidigentonfall

Ich weine nicht! Ich werde dich töten dich und deine verdammten Freunde!"

Aber…! Hört mir zu!

Du kannst mir ja noch nicht mal in die Augen blicken! Aber töten kannst du!

Ich wars nicht!

Dan sieh mir in die Augen und sag es mir!

Legolas schaute auf in die vor Hass zusammen gezogenen Augen. Diese Augen waren faszinierend sie waren Wolfsgrau trotzdem hatte der Fremde am linken Auge einen kleinen senkrechte Linie aus hellblauen.

Ich war es nicht…begann er als……

Pleace Refies! Dann kommt auch bald das zweite Kapitel bitte!


End file.
